Death Magnetic
by Reaper96
Summary: A doctor named Dex is trapped inside a hospital when an Alien Queen is born. The title has nothing to do with anything other then an Album from a popular band... Rated T for a good deal of violent goodness!


_Hey, everybody! Here's a story for ya! Enjoy my dribble! R & R. Have lots of cookies!_

My name is Dex. And I think I am going to die here. I've decided to write this journal in the hope that when they find this place in ruins, they will find this journal and have some clue of what happened. The trouble started a few hours ago. A man arrived at the hospital, saying he had a stabbing pain in his chest. Apparently, he woke up this morning with some sort of big, black, hand-like… thing next to his bed, which he brought into the Hospital for analyzation. Upon looking at it, we found that on each of the joints of the "fingers" there were small spikes. At the part of the "hand" were the wrist might normally connect, there was a long, tail-like appendage, which upon investigation, we found could coil very tightly. On the "palm" of the "hand" we found a hole which held a proboscis of surprisingly long length. When we attempted to cut this creature open for further study, the poor doctor performing the operation was… melted in a spray of yellow acid that shot out of the hand-thing. Some of the staff had to be sent home after that traumatic event. Anyway, this man demanded to have a sub-dermal scan to see if there was something inside of him, so we began to prep the MRI scanner. That's when the real trouble started. Right as we were about to place the man inside the scanner, he screamed, cried out a highly inappropriate word, and his chest burst open, showering the room with gore, and covering the plexi-glass window which separated the scanner room from the observation room I was in. I could still see a small dark shape, reminding me of a Velociraptor from Jurassic Park, but smaller. I could see this smaller dark shape attack and kill the humanoid shapes of the nurses. Then it looked at me, I'm sure of it, and jumped into the ceiling, breaking through the metal of the air duct. I barricaded the door afterwards. Shortly after, I heard claws moving across the floor outside the room, and terrified shrieks followed. That was hours ago. The screams have stopped now, but they still echo in my mind. I… I think I'm going to find my way to the Armory in the Psychiatric ward. It exists mainly incase one of the more criminally insane people get out. It is stocked with a host of hand-guns, along with a panic room in case of extreme emergencies. The Panic room is stocked with enough food and water to sustain 6 people for 3 months. It is also equipped with a special phone, wired so that you can make a call to just about anywhere in the galaxy. My best bet is to make my way over there, seal myself in that panic room, call the Marines, and wait for rescue. I hope this isn't my last entry…

I'm saved! Although I did not get to the panic room to fulfill my plan, some one must have, because the Marines are here! But I'm getting ahead of myself. When I unbarricaded the door and exited the room, I came across a scene straight out of a horror movie. The walls all the way down the hallway were covered in splats of blood, probably from more of those creatures bursting out of people, meaning there were even more of those creatures. There were also bloody handprints and streaks of blood across the floor, I presume from people struggling to become free. The room was littered with a few corpses, and of course, some of the fluorescent ceiling lights were hanging by a wire, flickering. As I walked down the corridor, I almost tripped over the bloodied corpse of my old friend Ivan. At least, I thought he was dead. Then he moved. As I helped him up, I noticed something hand-like next to him. As he looked at me, barely conscious, he said "Dex, Is that… You? Please, help me, two of those creatures held me down, and another brought some sort of egg to me. The top opened and some sort of hand like thing jumped up and latched on to my head. It… It knocked me out. That was a while ago. My chest hurts a lot now." A look of horror must have crept upon my face, and I backed away from Ivan, tripping over a corpse. As I looked to my left, I saw a fire axe, and I quickly extended my arm to get it. I looked at my friend Ivan, who, after looking at the fire axe with a look of sorrow on his face, knelt down, arms extended. Closing my eyes, I struck poor Ivan in the head, sending a spray of blood, covering the room with yet more gore. As I inhaled the stench of the death around me, my vision began to fade. The world around me became distant, as I faintly heard the sound of claws clicking across the floor, followed by the sound of a door breaking open. Just before I slipped out of consciousness, I could hear gunshots, and a creature shrieking. When I awoke, the first thing I saw was a man. He was African American. Dazed, I asked him who he was. He responded with a Southern Accent, and he said "My name is Sergeant Johnson of the USMC. We were in the sector when we picked up the distress call. Seems we're facing…" He hesitated for a moment. "Xenomorphs." My mouth opened a little bit as what he said sank in. Xenomorphs. The worst creature you can come across.They are ruthless creatures, devilishly clever. They are natural born killers. They lay eggs in your chest, and within a few hours, It pushes its way out. That would explain how this mess started. I would have never thought… Mr. Johnson said that they have a shuttle craft, and intend to airlift survivors out of here. Well, Mr. Johnson wants me to put away this journal now. Maybe I will survive this after all.

I've been captured by the Xenos, but I don't care. I suppose its kind of a good thing. But, as usual, I'm getting ahead of myself. I believe that the Xenos must have been… listening or something, because as we neared the open door of the shuttle craft, it shut and four of them jumped the marines. One of the men took out a pistol, shoving it into the mouth of one of the Aliens. His hand was gone before he could make the shot. After killing the marines, the Xenos set their sights on me. The closest lashed its tail at me, making me feel really dizzy. Soon my vision faded. My last thought was that they have poison, and perhaps they could fly as well. Several hours later, I awoke in some sort of black cocoon. The first thing that went through my mind was a feeling of pain in my chest. Immediately after, my mind was filled with overwhelming thoughts of elation. As I opened my eyes, I viewed a simply strange creature, unlike anything I had ever seen before. She looked like a larger version of a Xenomorph. Her entire body was black, and she had a big, black head. The similarities stopped there. She was around 12 ft. Tall, sporting two pairs of arms, the main pair in the normal place and a smaller pair just below the chest. Her head, instead of being elongated, jutted off into an intricate crest-looking thing. And there she stood… Grinning. Just grinning. It kinda creeped me out, then something creeped me out even more; It talked. Not in the normal sense, of course, but more telepathically. She said something, like this: _Greetings, Dex. I've been waiting for you. You are a quite slippery fellow. But do not worry, You will not be harmed here, but rewarded. After all, if it weren't for you…_ Her grin widened as she finished here sentence _I never would have came to be._ My confusion turned to horror, which was somewhat subdued because of the odd feelings of elation, as I realized what she had said. I caused this. I helped to get her egg into the space station. You see, a few days ago, I helped a friend of mine get some object through customs. I admit that I did this quite commonly. I helped him smuggle in various drugs and other illegal items. As she read my thoughts once again, she said _Oh, yes your friend Ivan was quite the dedicated servant. There are cults of humans dedicated to serving our will. So foolish. Oh, well. He did ask for it. In any case, as a reward, I am going to transfer your consciousness to my child just before he's ready to come out. Here, I will free you from that cocoon so you can write one last entry in that… book, I believe it's called? I look forward to seeing you as a Xenomorph, Doctor Dexter Simmons. _So, there you have it. A couple of the smaller Xenos, I assume that they are freshly hatched, have gathered around me, wondering what I am doing. Well, I think that he-I am about to come out now. I can feel my consciousness slipping away. It feels odd, being in two bodies. Well, Its time for me to lay down my pen, and end my life as a human being.

_And that's a rap! This will likely be the last thing I will write for a while, 'cause none of you guys are reviewing! You see, my release speed is proportional to the number of reviews per month. Do you know how many reviews I've gotten in October? NONE! So review, then I'll make more stories. This is The Reaper, signing off._


End file.
